ZERO
by celengdebu
Summary: Berstatus blasteran Rusia dan kemampuan Bahasa Inggris mungkin tak ada hubungannya, tapi kalau sampai tidak dapat nilai tentu saja jadi tanda tanya. Nekoma. Slight Haiba Lev x Yaku Morisuke.


Haikyū!by Haruichi Furudate

I own nothing but story

.

* * *

"Nol?" Yaku mendelik kaget, Shibayama yang sedang menjilati sendok es krim Haagendazs sewaktu dipanggil itu hanya menganggukkan kepala, "Serius?"

"_Hai_," sergah Inuoka menimpali, "Kudengar tadi dia keluar dari ruang guru sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala, waktu ditanya ada apa, dia bilang harus tinggal di sekolah sampai nanti siang untuk ikut ulangan susulan."

Alis Yaku mengrenyit maksimal. Bahasa Inggris memang bukan mata pelajaran yang mudah, tapi juga tidak sebegitu rumitnya sampai harus mendarat di nilai terburuk. Shibayama yang mengaku hanya memiliki persiapan pas-pasan saja bisa memperoleh nilai delapan, sementara Lev?

"Pertanyaannya seperti apa sih?"

"Uraian," Shibayama segera menyahut, "Kami diharuskan menjawab satu pernyataan dengan deskripsi. Setiap bangku mendapat soal yang berbeda untuk menghindari saling contek. Aku diminta menjelaskan tentang arti kata _happiness._"

"Lalu?"

"Karena mudah, jadi aku bercerita tentang makanan tahun baru dan perasaan senang ketika kenyang," balas Shibayama sumringah, "Minimal lima paragraf, dan boleh melihat kamus."

Mendelik makin heran, Yaku menggerut dagu tak paham. Kalau diijinkan mengintip kosakata lewat kamus, maka masalah berikutnya adalah grammar. Tapi rasanya nilai nol terlalu dramatis jika hanya keliru satu atau dua, yang artinya seluruh isi uraian Lev betul-betul salah.

"Padahal Yamazaki-_sensei _itu terkenal murah memberi nilai ya?" Inuoka bergumam disahuti jentik setuju Shibayama, "Paling juga Lev diminta menulis ulang untuk soal yang sama, tapi kalau dia tetap bersikukuh dengan jawaban tadi, aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya."

"Lev kan suka ngotot ya?"

"_Sou, sou._"

Sibuk berpikir dan enggan menyela obrolan, Yaku mengetuk-ketukkan ujung sepatu ke lantai. Bisa gawat kalau Kuroo tahu ada anggota klub yang absen datang karena tidak lulus ulangan. Apalagi kelas satu, tim inti pula.

"Apa ada yang tahu soalnya seperti apa? Mungkin aku bisa sedikit membantu mengarangkan cerita," tanyanya penasaran. Shibayama menggelengkan kepala sambil menaruh sendok es krimnya kembali ke cangkir kertas.

"Kertas soalnya dikembalikan ke _sensei_, sedangkan lembar jawabannya dibawa Lev sebelum sempat kubaca," ditudingnya arah kanan koridor dengan telunjuk, "Coba ditanyakan, tadi Lev bilang mau makan siang di tangga belakang."

Meninggalkan dua juniornya dengan es krim mereka, Yaku berjalan gontai ke tujuan sembari menggigiti ujung ibu jari. Bahasa Inggris ya? Nilainya juga tak bisa dibilang bagus sih. Namun paling tidak dia belum pernah dapat nol. Minimal enam atau tujuh. Delapan jika mujur.

Yang dicari memang betulan duduk sendirian di anak tangga, bersila dengan kaki panjangnya dan menggigit sepotong roti yang tinggal setengah. Pun mengerjap bodoh mendapati Yaku mendekat dengan wajah masam, meski bergeming dan tidak segera kabur seperti kecolongan.

"Yaku-_san_?" sapa pemuda itu tanpa dosa, "Apa yang—"

"Perlihatkan."

"Huh?"

"Perlihatkan hasil ulangan barusan, Shibayama bilang kau dapat nol," ujar Yaku tanpa basa-basi, membuat yang bersangkutan mengangkat bahu pasrah. Kalem sekali seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kenapa Yaku-_san _mau tahu?"

"Kenapa malah tanya sih?" sergah Yaku berdecak, "Aku tak mau kau dimarahi Kuroo hanya karena ini. Ah! Bukan! Bukan hanya! Ini tidak wajar, tentu saja. Aku menduga ada yang tidak beres dengan apa yang kau tulis."

Lev malah membusung, "Ini soal pendapat lho? Aku kan punya jawaban sendiri!"

**Pletak!**

Satu jitakan keras mendarat di keningnya bersama Yaku yang mendengus, "Berani-beraninya membantah. Jangan jumawa kalau cuma bisa dapat telur besar di kertas ulangan. Kemarikan!"

"_Ossu!_"

Tak sabar, Yaku segera menyambar kertas yang diberikan Lev sembari tak lupa menoyor sisi kepala pemuda yang balas merengut itu. Direntangkannya sekilas dan reflek melotot sampai matanya nyaris keluar.

"**HAIBA LEV!"  
**

* * *

.

. 

**Q: What does prettiness mean?**

**A : Yaku Morisuke**

. 


End file.
